


One Night

by terradog13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College, M/M, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terradog13/pseuds/terradog13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew takes a break from studying for midterms to go to a strip club, where he has an unexpected encounter with one of the dancers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work here, so if I made a mistake with the notes or tags, I'm sorry. I wrote this kind of as a present for the college students suffering through midterms.

Matthew was studying for his midterms when he heard his cell phone ring. When he saw that it was Francis calling, he picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Matthew, what are you doing?”  
Matthew gave his phone a strange look. “Umm, I’m studying. I told you, I have midterms next week.”  
Francis sighed. “It’s Friday night. You should be relaxing.”  
Matthew was about to reply when the older man spoke again.  
“And that is why I got you into my favorite clubs.”  
Matthew was unsure. “I don’t know, I should probably study.”  
Francis laughed. “Do not worry. Just go relax and have fun.”  
Matthew sighed. “Fine, but I’m not staying for long, alright?”  
Francis chuckled. “As long as you go and have fun. That’s what matters.” With that Francis told him the address and then hung up. Matthew sighed one more time before standing up. He thought about changing out of his red hoodie and jeans, but decided against it. He went to his car and drove into the city, stopping outside the club. When he saw it, he almost regretted coming. From the outside, you could clearly tell that it was a strip club. Matthew couldn't believe that his uncle had actually sent him to a strip club. Matthew thought about driving away, but he had said that he would go, so with a deep breath, he got out of the car. He walked over to the entrance where the bouncer stopped him.  
“Francis sent me.” Matthew said uncertainly, not entirely sure what to say. At hearing Francis’s name, The bouncer quickly moved aside and let him in. As Matthew stepped in, he look around. Near the door was a large bar and in the back were three long stages, the one in the middle being the largest. Each stage had a pole. He decided to sit in the seat on the side of the middle one’s stage. Matthew sat down and waited, unsure of what he was supposed to do. After a moment, the announcer spoke.  
“Here he is folks, the one that you have been waiting for. The man who can make your wet dreams pour.Give it up for General Winter!” Men and women alike cheered as a man stepped onto the stage. He was wearing a long light brown over coat with dark brown pants and black gloves. The man sauntered forward, confidence flowing form every step. When he was in the center of the stage, he bowed to a pretty girl on one side before the music began.To the beat of the slow music, the man pulled off a glove with his mouth before throwing it to the side of the stage, where it was grabbed by someone in the crowd. He gave the other glove the same treatment before pausing, cocking his head as if he was listening to something while the music seemed to die down for a moment. Suddenly, the music came back with a much faster beat than before. As soon as the first note played, the man’s hips began to gyrate as he slowly undid the top of his coat to the sound of catcalls from the women. He then took it off with a flair of his hand, revealing the fact that he was not wearing a shirt. He threw the coat to the audience, which grabbed it with greedy hands. He then wrapped his hands around the pole next to him and began to rub up and down against it, looking around him until he saw Matthew. Matthew was intrigued by his purple eyes which reminded him of his own. The man paused for a moment before grinning. He then suddenly jumped off the side of the stage and, to Matthew’s surprise, walked over to him. The man smiled at him, his eyes watching him. He then spread Matthew’s legs with one of his own and stepped closer before he actually grinded against Matthew. Matthew gasped and quickly covered his mouth to make sure that no more embarrassing sounds came out. He saw the man’s smile grow bigger before he leaned forward and whispered into his ear,  
“I can’t wait to see you there.” Matthew was confused by the statement, but was distracted as the man blew into his ear. Matthew then felt it as something thin was put into his hoodie pocket. The man gave Matthew’s ear a parting bite before he then turned around and went back onstage. He continued his act, but Matthew simply watched it in a daze, unable to pay attention. He was shaken out his daze by the applause when the man’s act was over. Before the man went back stage, he pointed at Matthew and then to his hoodie. Matthew looked down and remembered that something had been put in his pocket. He took it out to find that it was a small card. It had the club’s name on it and the letter C. He wasn’t sure where to go, so he went over to where a man in a suit was guarding a velvet rope. He showed him the ticket and the man unhooked the rope.  
“Go down this hall and to the left. Booth’s at the end of the hall.”  
Matthew thanked him and followed his instructions, stopping in front of a set of curtains. He pulled one aside to find a very tiny room that was comprised of nothing but a large cushioned seat that followed the curve of the wall. Matthew sat down, nervous. What am I even doing back here? he wondered. He was still worrying when the curtain drew back, revealing the dancer from before. He was only wearing the pair of brown pants from before. He sat down next to Matthew, looking as excited as a child.  
“I didn’t expect to see you here. How did you know I was here?”  
Matthew tilted his head in confusion. “I’m sorry, but, do I know you?”  
The man looked crestfallen. “You don’t recognize me?”  
Matthew felt a more than a little guilty as he shook his head.  
The man sighed but nodded. “Well, just call me Ivan, then.”  
Matthew nodded and smiled shyly. “Alright, Ivan.” He then looked around him.  
“Why did you want me to come back here?”  
Ivan smiled. “I thought you might want to have some fun with me. These rooms are for ‘special services’ after all.” He paused and Matthew listened and could indeed hear moans and whimpers coming from other rooms. Matthew blushed at the sounds and Ivan chuckled.  
“You’re as innocent as I thought you’d be,” he muttered just low enough that Matthew couldn't hear.  
“I-I should probably go,” Matthew sad, starting to stand up.Ivan lightly grabbed his wrist.  
“Please don’t go,” he said, his eyes like those of a puppy. Matthew bit his lip, uncertain, before sitting down again. Ivan grinned before standing up himself and moving in front of Matthew.  
“Well, as a thank-you, I can make this night unforgettable for you, if you like.”  
Ivan bowed before he looked up at Matthew and waggled his eyebrows. Matthew’s eyes widened and his mouth opened almost immediately to say no, but he stopped. Something like this may never happen again. He thought about it for a moment before nodding. Ivan looked as if he were a child who had just been given the biggest lollipop ever. He immediately leaned forward, his large hands going on each side of Matthew’s face. His lips met Matthew’s, and Matthew felt as if he was being shocked. Small jolts of lightning traveled down his spine as Ivan softly pushed opened his mouth, his tongue exploring. The kiss seemed to last forever to Matthew, and that was fine with him. But, eventually they both had to breathe, and finally, they separated, panting hard with a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. Matthew looked up at Ivan, his mouth open and searching for the other’s, slightly confused as to why they had stopped. Ivan swallowed audibly.  
“Perhaps we should move on.”  
Matthew merely looked at him in confusion. Ivan tapped the button of Matthew’s jeans.  
“Is it alright?”  
Matthew had to process the sentence for a few moments before he realized what he meant. He nodded nervously. Ivan slowly undid Matthew’s pants, giving him plenty of time to turn back. Matthew arched his back so that Ivan could then pull them down a little. Matthew blushed as his white boxers were revealed, allowing Ivan to see his erection from the kiss. He covered his eyes with hands, but he immediately looked up and gasped as he felt Ivan’s hand over his boxers. He whimpered as Ivan’s hand covered his entire erection, rubbing up and down with a soft, yet firm touch. His large hand seemed to touch everywhere at once, giving Matthew a experience that he had never felt before. When Matthew was nearing completion, Ivan leaned forward and whispered into his ear with a deep, rumbly voice,  
“I like you, Matthew.”  
As Matthew opened his mouth, Ivan caught his mouth and swallowed the loud moan that came out of Matthew’s throat. When Matthew was finished, Ivan leaned back and looked at him. Matthew was panting as he slowly came back down. He was confused when Ivan tried to give him tissues, before he realized what they were for. He mumbled a thank you. Ivan was watching him,smiling, before someone talked from the other side of the curtain.  
“Yo, Ivan. 5 minutes.”  
Ivan cursed and Matthew looked up at him. Ivan looked between Matthew and the door, his expression upset. Finally, he sighed.  
“I have to go, but I’ll see you later.”  
Matthew nodded, but did not believe him. Ivan scowled.  
“I’ll see you Monday,” he said before giving Matthew a quick kiss before leaving. Matthew froze for a moment before he finished fixing himself back up. When he was ready, he quickly left, nearly jogging to his car before driving home and curling up on his bed.

 

Matthew sighed as he slouched behind the library desk. He usually enjoyed working at the library, but he had been out of it since Friday night. He couldn’t stop thinking about Ivan and what he had said. How does he know me? The question kept running through his mind, over and over again. He was startled out of his thoughts when someone cleared their throat. The person slid a book across the desk. He took it and then scanned and stamped it before giving it back.  
“You really don’t look up, do you.”  
Matthew’s eyes widened and he looked up to see Ivan grinning at him.  
“But, how…?”  
Ivan gave him a small bow.  
“I am Ivan Braginski, a student here.” He then took gave Matthew a sheepish smile.  
“I admit that I have had a crush on you for a while now. I’ve come to library many times, but you never seemed to notice me, so I was surprised and excited to see you the other day.”  
He then took a deep breath.  
”I don’t know about you, but that night wasn’t enough for me, and I was wondering if you would go out with me?”  
Matthew’s eyes widened and he froze for a moment before he finally nodded, smiling as tears came to his eyes.  
“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might continue this one. If you like this, I'll be putting up most of my other stories, if you would like to try those.


End file.
